


Whatever you say, Captain.

by danicera



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Louis, Flirty Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate Harry, Rich Louis, They're probably going to hookup, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, yea theyre definitely going to hookup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicera/pseuds/danicera
Summary: Captain Harry kidnaps Louis to leverage his father into compliance. Louis is spoiled and flirts to get what he wants. Harry genuinely finds him amusing.





	1. Chapter 1

Ocean breeze and a bright sunrise. Being in the middle of the ocean, out in the open water never failed to make Harry feel perfectly sated. His boat, his crew, his terms. Harry loved it, the control he felt when barking orders, or when most of his crew were resting and he was alone at the helm. Being the captain of his own ship had its perks. He'd never want it any other way.

"Mornin'." Someone called through his cabin door. "May I?"

"Come on in," Harry replied, swinging his legs off his bed. "Malik?"

"Sodding nice day today." Harry's first mate and closest friend on the  _Cardea_ grumbled. "Have you decided on a mark yet, Harry?"

"Yes, Zayn. But you get to hear it along with the rest since you've been pestering me about it." Harry mumbled as he laced up his shirt and tied his black leather boots.

Zayn walked out of the captain's quarters and yelled for the crew to gather. Harry stumbled out after him and realized he was still a touch sluggish from his drinking the night before. He had been contemplating their next mark. Harry was glad their beneficiary let him decide, after providing him with all the necessary information. 

"Alright!" Harry shouted to get everyone's attention, "Our next point is Governor Tomlinson. He has been stealing money from the citizens and leaving them to fend for themselves. He has been taking their livelihood and destroying any chance these people have at a productive life. He is the colonial governor of Antigua." 

Harry paced across the raised deck, glancing at the attentive faces below him. "His son," Harry continued, feeling the unrest of the crew starting to surge. "Louis is set to marry a young English woman, two months from now. If we grab him now, there will be a sense of urgency to have him returned. I'm sure the Governor would hate to keep the young woman and her influential family waiting. I'd say Governor Tomlinson has had enough fun, wouldn't you?"

The crew hollered.

"We are going to find the young man and make his father return what he has stolen. Outing him as corrupt, a new Governor will be chosen and be under careful watch by our beneficiary." Harry shouted. "Our beneficiary has kindly offered 500,000 pounds." The crew quieted at that and he smirked. "Plus, any shillings you acquire during the raid are yours to keep." 

Harry knew that would get the crew riled up and ready for a fight. Most booty collected during a raid was given to the main pot and divided amongst them equally. 

"We'll be nearing Antigua at dusk, I want the usual lot to accompany me in retrieving the son. The rest of you, wreak a little havoc, yeah? Remember the rules." With that, Harry turned and walked back into his quarters. Leaving the crew to scramble around, excitedly prepping for the raid. He had a few hours to go and Zayn was at the helm. Harry might as well take a nap.

                                                                                                                                 -

"One, two three!" Harry whispered as he kicked in the Governer's door. He pointed Liam and Niall to stay by the stairwell, in case Louis ran. They had done this so many times, instructions barely needed to be given. Harry and Zayn crept up the luxuriously carpeted stairs and started looking in each bedroom.

 _How many empty rooms are in this_  place?Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Louis lived alone, his father haven gave him a beautiful mansion when he was only 18. Harry could picture the debauchery that had taken place here, no doubt. 

When they heard snoring through one of the doors, he motioned for Zayn to guard the door as he slipped through.

Harry walked on light feet towards the bed, gag in one hand and a pistol in the other. He watched the boy's chest rise and fall, his eyelashes flutter, obviously in a deep sleep. Harry chuckled, amused how peaceful this boy looked, and how he would not feel this much peace for a while. 

He tapped the pistol on Louis' shoulder, waking him. Louis shot up in bed, eyes wide. Harry held his finger to his mouth as he saw a wave of realization wash over the young man's face. 

"Mornin' darling." Harry drawled, no longer trying to keep quiet. "Time to go."

"Who-" Louis gasped. His voice higher than Harry had expected. 

"Not a word, would hate to have to drag you back to my ship. Very undignified." Harry rasped into Louis' ear. Louis slowly stood and walked around the bed. Harry pressed the pistol into the small of Louis' back. "Turn around."

Moonlight splashed across Louis' face. "Oh," Harry took a sharp breath in, looking at the beautiful boy. "Sorry, love, gonna have to do this."

Before Louis could register what was happening, Harry swiftly shoved a cloth into Louis' mouth and tied it tightly behind his head. 

Harry easily overpowered the smaller man and tied his hands behind his back. Louis made several attempts at a defiant shout but nothing seemed to permeate the rough cloth he was trying to spit out. 

Zayn opened the door and they practically picked Louis up as they rushed down the stairs. Liam opened the mansion doors and started blaring the horn meant to call everyone back to the ship. 

Harry let Niall and Liam take Louis, who was struggling so hard he kicked Harry in the face, to the ship. He looked around to survey the damage they had done. 

The bank was on fire, people were running through the streets, looting and carrying torches. All they had to do was cause panic and unhappy citizens always did the rest. Harry was glad his crew couldn't cause harm to people. He would hate this a lot more if they did.

Harry ran back to the ship and they slipped silently away. 50 yards out and their sail caught the wind, the  _Cardea_  was out before anyone realized she was there.

"We put that boy in your quarters, tied in your desk chair. The night crew will take us out to open waters." Zayn said, perfectly calm as if they hadn't just kidnapped someone. Harry always admired that.

Harry's nerves, however, always got the better of him. He shook his hand through his hair and breathed out. "Alright, tell them good work. Make sure everyone has eaten, I know the new guy didn't eat before."

Zayn nodded and turned on his heel, heading down to the main quarters to address the crew. Harry sighed as he realized he had to talk to that spoiled brat before he got any rest. He touched his finger to his lip and flinched,  _that little shit busted my lip._

He walked into his quarters and immediately heard the muffled cries of his prisoner.

"Oh, come off it. We're far enough away now that the only people hearing you are the crew. And annoying them with your shouting is not something I'd recommend." Harry's voice was calmer now, he watched the boy sigh and visibly relax. "Can I take this off now? Or are you still gonna be a prat?" He motioned to the gag.

Louis gave a sharp nod and Harry removed it.

"Okay, so what is the idea here. Ransom? I'm sure once my father is aware of who has taken me, he'd be happy to pay." Louis said quickly. "I hardly think-"

Harry held his hand up, silencing Louis. "Well, you've got a mouth on you. And quite the pretty little thing, surely you have loads of people who let you babble on at home, but please, not here. Your father has already been given a letter containing what we require for your release. You will remain on the ship until those requirements have been met."

"How will you be paid if we aren't around Antigua? Doesn't seem like you've thought this completely through,  _Captain_. Oh yeah," Louis' eyes drifted downward, landing on Harry's bleeding lip. "How's your mouth?" Louis' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Harry grabbed Louis' chin and the amusement in his eyes quickly faded. "Don't disrespect me, while you're here, I am the one who controls your every waking minute. I wouldn't upset me this early into our little holiday. Besides," Harry rose and walked away from his desk. "I've already been paid."

A shiver ran down Louis' back as he watched the dark haired pirate turn and close the door.

                                                                                                                                 -

Louis woke to the sound of shouting and the smell of the ocean. His back hurt from sleeping in the chair, however surprisingly elegant it was. 

Louis looked around, it was the first time he'd been able to really see where he was. The furniture was beautiful, deep red velvet with silver trim. There was a large, circular window across from the captains' bed. Which was covered in pillows and a thick, white comforter. Louis looked at the Captain, noticing how stunningly gorgeous he was. Dark brown curly hair, piercing green eyes, and tanned skin.  _Beautiful_. He felt a flutter in his lower stomach.

"Oh, good morning, have a good sleep?" Harry questioned. 

Louis didn't have time to answer as Harry stood, walking quickly towards him, holding a knife.

He chuckled at the fear in Louis' eyes. Harry lowered the blade and cut the restraints. 

"Couldn't have done that last night? I would've preferred sleeping on the floor." Louis spat.

Harry smirked, "You'd really better watch your tongue. I am quite patient. That's not something that can be said for the rest of the crew. And no, I couldn't have. I left them on in case you had any wild fantasies of trying to escape. Now we are too far, trying to swim back would just mean your own death." 

Louis huffed, clearly annoyed. "So, what now? I just stay locked up in your room until my father gives you what you want?" 

"You can go onto the deck, but I wouldn't suggest that. At least for a few days." Harry walked towards where Louis was still sitting.

"Oh, yeah? How come." Louis stood and crossed his arms.

"The men can drink for days after a successful raid. We're fishing and waiting. They're drunk and bored. And you," Harry slid his thumb across Louis' cheek. "You are very beautiful."

Louis blushed and Harry started to walk out. "Oh, also," Harry turned back to look at Louis, "the name is Harry."

 

"How is he this morning?" Zayn slurred.

"It's barely sunup, how have you already gotten yourself drunk?" Harry laughed. "And he's fine."

Zayn raised his eyebrow at Harry's curt answer but moved on. "How long do you think it will take for the Governor to comply?"

"The beneficiary said it may take a little longer than usual. Since the guy has to choose between his son and his career. A month or two."

"A  _month_?" Now both of Zayn's eyebrows were raised.

"Or two." Harry said casually.

Zayn started mumbling about  _We always get stuck with the worst ones,_ but he walked away nonetheless. 

Harry couldn't imagine having that talkative brat on board for that long.  _It might not be all bad,_  he thought. 

                                                                                                                                 -

"I've brought lunch." Harry said as he entered his quarters.

"Oh! You couldn't've  _knocked_?" Louis scrambled to pull his shirt over his head. Well, it wasn't  _his_  shirt. He had found it in a dresser and decided it'd do him better than the sleepwear he was still had on.

"I see you've helped yourself to my clothes." Harry's eyes trailed the length of Louis' body.

"You don't mind terribly, do you?" Louis asked, feigning sincerity. "I won't stay in nightwear this whole, godforsaken time."

"I don't mind, you look rather good. That shirt suits you." He meant it. The white laced shirt complimented the tan skin of the fit young man. "D'you need trousers?"

Louis looked down, his silk black pants probably wouldn't do. He nodded.

Harry fetched some he thought might fit the boy, as he was much smaller than him so Harry wasn't sure what would work. "Try these." He said, handing over a pair of black leather pants. "Always been a bit small on me." Harry sat at his desk and watched as Louis squirmed under his gaze.

"Are you just going to watch me change, then?" Louis glared.

"You don't mind terribly, do you?" Harry said, mockingly.

Louis let out a sharp breath and changed as quickly as he could, feeling Harry's eyes on him. When he looked up, Harry had a smug look on his face.

"What?" He snapped. "What are you playing at? Trying to get me to feel all flirty and melt all over you? I am your prisoner, why are you lending me your clothes and, and acting like this?"

Harry raised a brow, "You really do talk a lot." He looked back down at the parchment in front of him. 

"No answer? Ah! You pirates are all the same. Not very bright at all, are you?" Louis continued. "How does a big, brooding idiot like you even become a captain? Who did you shag, then? Hm?" 

Harry looked up and Louis saw his eyes were dark, but he couldn't tell if it was anger or something else. 

"I didn't shag anyone, I earned my place here. I will answer you when I feel like it, not whenever you want me to. I have work to do, you can stay quiet and eat here. Or, leave my quarters and see how tolerant the rest of the men are." His voice was calm but incredibly commanding.

It made Louis shiver and he sat down. "Fine." He looked across the desk at Harry. His wide shoulders almost the width of the chair. 

"Tonight you will help with dinner, our cook has been requesting aid for a while." Harry said softly, not looking up.

"Fine." Louis said again and slowly started eating the bread Harry had brought.

"You don't seem too sad about all of this." Harry said after a while.

"Anything is better than being in that idiotic town." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, genuine curiosity seeping onto his face.

Louis looked up. "It's all events and ceremonies and my father-" He let out a cold laugh. "My father is a fraud. I know what he's doing. What he has been doing for the past 20 years. I'm not an idiot, I just hate that I can't do anything about it."

"You still have it better than most," Harry said, not feeling sorry for him. "But I'm glad you're not upset by this. It's always the worst when they don't stop crying."

"You do this a lot, then? Stealing people from their homes?" Louis sneered, the vulnerability leaving his voice.

"Not often, but often enough for me to know when something is different. And you are very different. We've only taken women, before you. It's different."

"Women?" Louis looked disgusted. "What did you do to those poor women?"

Harry shook his head and laughed, "Nothing! I have never been one to hurt a woman or child. It's wives, daughters, mothers. They seem to have the most effect on the men we are working on. I'd never touch them. And I would never let my crew."

"Oh so you're a  _noble_ pirate?" He scoffed.

"I'd like to think so, I try not to make being here that big of a nightmare. Besides, I've always been more interested in blokes. " Harry studied the lads face, waiting for disgust, but got none.

 Louis looked down at his lap. "I'm engaged to be married. Even though, I've always been more interested in blokes, too. My father would have me banished if he knew."

"Why are you telling me?" Harry's voice was rough.

"Well, why did you tell me?"

Harry picked up his quill and continued to write, not answering him.

                                                                                                                                 -

The sun was setting, the sky turned pink and the water was glimmering. Harry felt a pang of hunger, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. His hands gripped the wheel gently and he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun caress him. Shouts from the deck startled him out of his peaceful daze, he looked over the rail to see Louis wandering around.

Louis scurried up the stairs towards the helm, where Harry was standing. "I couldn't stay in that room any longer." He sighed when he saw Harry's inquisitive look. "Just needed some air. S'not that bad out here, one guy called me a princess but I don't really mind." Louis draped his arms over the rail, looking out at the sea. A pleasant smile graced his lips. "This really is beautiful."

Harry smiled and looked back at Louis. His shirt a bit oversized on the smaller man, chestnut hair framing his face and bright blue/gray eyes. "Mhm," Harry looked away. "Beautiful."

"How old are you?" Louis said, sauntering towards Harry. "You can't be more than 30. Not with a body like that."

Harry chuckled, "25, youngest captain the _Cardea_ has ever seen. And you're 22, correct?"

"21, my birthday is in a month. And the _Cardea_?"

"Yeah, that's her name." Harry said, patting the railing.

"Cardea, a Roman goddess. She protects, doors? I think. Why Cardea?"

"The first captain might've just liked the name," Harry shrugged and Louis looked a little disappointed. "Or maybe, it's more like a passage. Like she allows us safe passage. I checked once, she is really the goddess of hinges." Harry Laughed. "I don't think the first captain knew that."

Louis smiled when Harry laughed, his teeth were surprisingly not disgusting as most pirates' were. His skin was blemish free and his lips were a rosy pink. _Pretty pirate_ , Louis thought.

Louis' eyes drifted away from the pirates face. "Anyways, where do I go? To help with cooking, I mean." 

"I'll take you." Harry sounded serious again.

Louis followed Harry, eyes focused on the back of his neck. Louis was trying hard not to look at the pirates watching him walk by. He felt uncomfortable, but he knew Harry wouldn't let them hurt him. Louis walked inches behind him.

They walked below deck and entered a room that smelled of cured meat and alcohol. 

"It's not so much cooking as, err, feeding them. We're out here too long to have any fresh food, so it's salted meat, bread, and rum. You just have to pull out enough for everyone and make sure they don't take more. Liam, our cook will be down in a bit." Harry said, then disappeared up the stairs.

 _Liam_ , Louis thought. _Oh god, what if he's-_

"Alright?" A man with big brown eyes and broad shoulders mumbled. "I don't really need you to do anything, don't know why Captain is punishing me. Just stay out of the way."

Louis kept his mouth shut and stepped backward. If he wasn't so grimy, and if he didn't smell absolutely _foul_ , Liam would've been quite attractive. 

"I've cured enough meat and rationed enough rum to do this on my own." Liam continued, "Don't even know why they call me the cook."

Louis stood terrified in the corner as the whole crew walked through and grabbed what they wanted. He watched their faces. Some of them looked so young, and some could have been 80. A few made Louis think, _maybe after a shower_... But he stayed silent the whole time. Not wanted to bring any attention to himself. He finally saw Harry walked down the stairs and ran over to him.

"Why did you make me come down here? He didn't need me!" Louis whisper-yelled.

Harry smiled and continued putting meat and bread in a cloth. "Should I get you some too, then?" 

Louis trailed closely behind as Harry walked back to his quarters. The crew were scattered across the deck drinking and eating, some of them were singing.

A wave of relief passed over Louis when they finally made it back to Harry's quarters. 

As soon as Harry put the cloth on the table Louis grabbed some meat and bread, scarfing it down. " _Ohh_ I was so hungry." He said with food still in his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes and delicately started pulling apart the bread. 

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Louis asked after he had finished. "Unless you're going to tie me up again."

Harry flushed at that, thinking about Louis tied to his bed. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

"Usually, we have our guests sleep in the storage room under the helm. Since most of the men sleep below deck, it is where they feel the safest."

"Well, I feel safe here. Would you let me stay?" Louis let his voice slow, trying to sound flirtatious.

"I- I don't see why not. I can set up a space for you next to my desk." Harry faltered. Louis smirked.

"There looks nice." Louis said, pointing to Harry's bed.

Harry let out a chuckle when he realized what the boy was up to. 

"Flirting will get you nothing. That is mine."

Louis huffed and sat back in his chair. "Fine."

Harry shook his head, told Louis he could grab linens from the closet and finished his meal. Then, he ushed Louis into his office.

"Goodnight, then." Harry winked. "Sleep well."

Louis rolled his eyes, "I will, _Captain_."

Harry shut the door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up feeling slightly dazed and definitely still drunk. After he had locked Louis out of his room, Harry had downed half a bottle of rum. No wonder he couldn't quite walk. He'd had a strange dream last night. It was all ripping off clothes and throwing them to the floor, moaning so loud he woke the crew up. Harry made himself blush thinking about it. _How can I be this bashful_ , he chuckled at the thought.

Harry stood and got dressed, thinking about his dream. He opened the door to his office and was startled to see Louis, laying in a pile of sheets and pillows, completely naked and still asleep.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat. "Just need my compass." He said a little too loud, trying to make his presence known. 

Louis' eyes shot open and he scrambled to cover himself. " _Again_ , don't you know how to knock?" He said exasperatedly. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be naked." Harry chuckled as he looked for his compass. 

After Louis had calmed, he said: "I didn't have any clothes, and god only knows where you put my nightwear I'd arrived in." 

"Nightwear," Harry laughed again. "Don't worry, I sleep naked, too."

Louis looked up through his eyelashes, "I had a dream about you last night."

Harry froze, thinking about his own. 

_"I want you to fuck me,_ _"_    _Louis' cheeks were red and his hair disheveled. "Please."_

He tried to keep his voice steady. "Really,"

"Really," Louis said, blinking innocently at him. "We were on this boat, but it was just us. The stars were out and we laid on the deck. You kissed me and, well, that's all I'm going to say."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What are you doing? What do you think I'll give you."

Louis put on his prettiest smile, one that had worked on so many before. "Nothing! It's true. It was quite the invigorating dream."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "You think I'm daft. I don't know what you think you'll accomplish with all of this." Harry threw a new shirt at Louis, "Get dressed. We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Louis cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Grenada." Harry smiled and walked out.

                                                                                                                                 -

"I have been to Grenada twice, you don't think I won't tell the first person I see that I've been kidnapped?" Louis asked innocently as the Island neared.

"No, I don't, because you are staying on the ship."

"Well, I could definitely swim from here, you don't think I'll do that?" His eyebrows rose tauntingly. 

"No, I don't. Because I'll be staying with you. And if you do, I will shoot you before you hit the water." Harry said, mocking his innocent expression.

"You wouldn't. You're too fond of me." Louis said, turning around and leaning on the rail. "Besides, Grenada is a shit island."

Harry turned and leaned on the rail, he breathed out sharply. "Whatever you say."

They watched as the crew unloaded into the rowboats and went off to shore. They were at least 200 yards out, far enough that no one would be able to tell what kind of ship it was.

"I've been meaning to ask," Louis looked at Harry. "It does not take 2 days to sail to Grenada. Are you just that bad of a captain?" 

Harry smirked. "We sailed straight out from Antigua for a night and a whole day. Just so they'd not be able to track us. The ships your Governor has would not be able to follow. Then we changed course and came here."

"You seem to know a lot about Antigua, and its Governor." Louis said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. For example, I know you were gifted that ugly mansion at 18. That the woman you are to be married to is the daughter of a high ranking English diplomat. Surely to further your fathers' career. And I know that your mother died when you were little."

Louis' face fell at the mention of his mother. 

Harry probably shouldn't have mentioned that, mothers were always a sensitive topic. "Listen-"

"No," Louis cut him off. "it's fine. It's your job to know. I shouldn't have tested you." Louis started to walk down the stairs, off the deck.

"Louis?"

Louis stopped, it was the first time he had used his name. _That didn't mean anything_ , Louis kept walking.

Harry let out a long breath and watched the sunset. The men would return in the morning with more food, more booze and hopefully good news from their beneficiary. 

He slowly made his way to his quarters, where he knew Louis had gone. 

"Listen," Harry said as he opened the door. He looked around but Louis wasn't there. He frantically searched the room but found nothing. He raced out to the deck and saw splashing a few feet from the boat.

"You've got to be kidding," Harry chuckled and dove in after him. Easily catching up to Louis, Harry put his arm around the flailing boy and started swimming him back to the boat. 

He climbed the ladder with Louis over his shoulder and threw him on the deck. Louis was breathing hard, obviously not a swimmer.

"What the hell was that?" Harry laughed, not out of breath at all.

Louis rolled over on his back and smiled, "You were annoying." 

Harry rolled his eyes and heaved a struggling Louis back on to his shoulder.

"Hey! I can walk you know."

"I don't trust you not to jump off again," Harry said, only half-kidding. "Besides, you seemed so winded. I figured I'd give you a hand."

Harry could practically _hear_ Louis rolling his eyes. "Oh please, you just wanted to touch me." 

Harry dropped him on the bed. "Did not." He turned around and pulled off his shirt.

Louis' mouth opened slightly. Harry's back was muscled and tan, he could see several tattoos on his arms and chest. Louis breathed heavily. Harry turned around.

"Would you look at that, cat got your tongue?" Harry smirked. 

"N-no. You threw me on the bed! Knocked the wind out of me." 

"I only did that so I didn't drop you on the floor. I was being kind." Harry turned again and grabbed a cloth. Gently cleaning himself off. 

"Where did you get your tattoos?" Louis asked, still in awe. 

"Everywhere, I've been sailing for such a long time now that I don't even remember _when_ I got them. These," Harry pointed at the two swallows under each collarbone, "I got when I was 15. Those were my first."

Louis stood and traced a scar running down Harry's back lightly with his finger. Harry flinched and stumbled forward and threw a cold look at Louis. 

"Sorry, I- how did you get that?" Louis said quickly. 

Harry let out a sharp breath. "Don't know."

Louis knew he was lying but he didn't push it. 

"Do I have to sleep on the floor again?" Louis said, using his faux flirtatious voice. 

"Yes." Harry nodded at the door, and Louis left.

"See you tom-" Harry shut the door before Louis could finish.

                                                                                                                                 -

Louis slept naked again, hoping Harry would walk in again. But he didn't. The sun was shining into the small room Louis had slept in and he could hear the shouts of the crew. _The crew,_ Louis sighed. It was so nice when it was just him and the captain. And he had to go and ruin it by touching his scar. _I was just_ _curious_! 

Louis changed and walked out of Harry's quarters. He looked everywhere for Harry but he couldn't see him.

"Mornin', princess." Louis heard as he walked past. 

Someone whistled.

"Oy! Alright?" Someone else called. "What are you up to later?" 

He heard someone snicker.

Louis felt a hot wave of embarrassment come over him and he quickly turned on his heel to head back to the captain's quarters. Someone stepped in front of the door.

"Where are you off to, love?" A burly man stood between Louis and the door.

"Excuse me." Louis said quietly. 

"Oh, we're not that scary. Are we? "I've heard you are quite the talker, seem pretty quiet right now." 

Louis heard laughing behind him, he didn't _dare_ turn around. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I- I just want to get by."

"Awh, he just wants to get by. Come on, love." The man roughly grabbed Louis' chin. "Look me in the eye when I talk to you." More snickers from behind him.

Louis looked up just as the man's face fell. "Sorry, Captain. I was just-"

" _Let_ _go_." Harry's voice was pure steel.

The man immediately dropped his hand and the crowd dispersed. Louis burst through the door and rushed to the far side of the room.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after he had closed the door.

Louis started to cry silently. Harry's shoulders fell and he sat next to Louis on the bed. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know all of the men. Some are assigned to the ship and I don't always have a chance to check them. That was inappropriate. He knows the rules." Harry said, quicker than usual.

Louis wiped his tears, "I went out to find you,"

"I'm sorry, love." Louis winced. 

" _Don't_ call me love." Louis spat. "I thought you said I was safe here."

Harry's eyes drifted to the door. "You are safe. I didn't mean for that to happen. I apologize." Harry looked back at Louis and slowly pulled him into a hug. Louis went stiff and Harry cringed. He let go. 

Harry stood and left the room.

When he returned, Louis had taken off Harry's shirt and was sitting on the bed, reading a book. 

"I brought you some food." Harry said softly, laying it on the desk.

Louis looked up and his face was completely blank. He stood, walked around the bed and closed the door behind him. 

Harry sighed and walked out of the room.

"Alright, seems a few of you need to be reminded of the rules. We do not get paid," Harry made eye contact with the man who terrified Louis earlier. "To _terrorize_ our guests." Harry's voice was cold and his expression dead serious. "This particular guest will be on board for longer than usual. I will dump the lot of you off at an island and man this damned ship myself if I sense that our guest is not safe. Is that clear?"

The crew silently nodded, and Harry could see Louis' head poking out from his door. 

"Alright, back to it." Harry walked across the deck and grabbed Zayn by the elbow. He pointed at the man from earlier. "Was he assigned or did we pick him up?"

"Uh," Zayn said, studying the man. "Assigned."

"Wonderful." Harry patted him on the back and continued to his quarters.

He stepped in and saw Louis sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Thank you." He said, looking down. "I know you didn't mean for what happened earlier to have happened. I was just," He sighed, "I don't know. I've never felt like that before. Scared, embarrassed,  _in danger_."

"I try hard for things like that not to happen." Harry sighed as he sat down next to Louis. "I really do apologize."

 Louis lifted Harry's arm and slid under it. "I know."

Harry suddenly felt awkward and stood up a bit too fast. "D'you want a drink?" 

Louis nodded and looked up at Harry, through his lashes.

The sun was setting now and the warm light filled the room. Harry handed Louis a crystal glass filled with rum.

"So it's true, what they say about pirates,"

Harry looked up.

"That they only drink rum." Louis smirked.

It wasn't long before Louis was completely drunk, dancing around like a fool. Harry watched dazedly, his tolerance obviously much higher. Harry grinned and stood. He took another swig of rum before grabbing Louis' hands and dancing with him. Some men were playing instruments and singing outside. Usually, Harry would've joined them. But this was far more entertaining.

"Not bad," Louis said, watching Harry closely. 

Harry chuckled and put his hands on Louis' waist. Louis' movements slowed and he wrapped his arms lazily around Harry's neck.

Louis smirked and stood on his toes. He gave Harry a light peck. Louis grinned when Harry's body stopped swaying. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw deep, intense lust.

He pulled Harry into a deeper kiss. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth. 

"Wait," Harry pulled away. "You're drunk."

"So are you, what's the problem." Louis raised his eyebrows.

"I- I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I knew you were going to try. I shouldn't have-"

Louis pressed his lips back on Harrys and felt his body melt into Harry's arms. 

Louis slid his tongue over Harry's lower lip, begging for entrance. Harry opened his mouth slightly, allowing Louis the room to turn his innocent little kiss into a full-on snog. Harry's Hands slid down Louis back and gripped his waist. Hoisting up and against the wall. Louis grabbed fistfuls of Harry's hair and stabilized himself against the wall.

"Oh you're so bloody hot," Louis breathed into Harry's mouth. "I want you."

Harry pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "What?" He said darkly.

"I want you," His lips were red and his hair was disheveled. "Please."

"Oh god," Harry said as he stumbled backward, letting Louis down. "this was a mistake. We're drunk."

"Like great things don't happen when you're drunk." Louis tried to kiss Harry again but was pushed away.

"No. I mean it." Harry said, sounding increasingly more sober.

" _I mean it,_ " Louis mocked. "Come off it." He reached for Harry again.

"No!" Harry shouted. He pushed Louis off and stormed away, closing the door behind him. 

Louis slid to the floor, confused. He felt like crying, _why didn't Harry want him?_

                                                                                                                                 -

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. 

" _I want you_ ," Louis looked exactly as he had in Harry's dream. " _Please_." 

Harry shuddered. It wasn't like he hadn't been with men before. Plenty of blokes caught his eye but few ever looked at him the same way. He'd been with 4 men, and each time was a drunken, angry tryst that was never spoken of again.

He didn't want that with Louis. _Do I want anything with Louis?_ Harry shook his head and stood, throwing a shirt on. The moon was directly above the ship and Harry could hear people quietly moving around on deck. There were four men who manned the ship at night and Harry knew them well, they slept during the day so the rest of the crew wasn't familiar. Harry had trouble sleeping most nights and he found the night crew rather good company. 

He thought about going out and talking to Nicholas, who he was particularly close to. Nicholas and he had slept together 6 years ago and been good friends since. Harry smiled at the memory. They had never told anyone but Zayn knew. When he and Nick talked, he'd sometimes see Zayn throw him a small smile, but Harry did his best to ignore him. Harry knew there was nothing between them so why should he have to explain that to Zayn? 

He sighed, his thoughts drifting back to Louis. Louis was a pretentious, flirtatious, rich brat and Harry knew he couldn't get distracted just because the boys face looked like what angels probably look like. This was a job and it wasn't any different than the hundreds of other jobs he'd done. For his crew and his employer, he couldn't get distracted. 

                                                                                                                                  -

Louis woke up earlier than usual. He knew Harry had been up all night, he could hear him pacing. A pounding pain in his temple made him wince but he got up nonetheless. Louis stood slowly, balancing himself on the desk. He squinted as he looked around the room, and realized it was a bit of a mess. He sighed as he remembered the previous nights' events. Harry was looking at him the way Louis looked at Harry. _Why had he gotten so upset?_ Louis rubbed his eyes and tiptoed towards the door. Wincing when it creaked, he peered through and saw Harry strewn across the bed, still wearing what he was in last night. He'd obviously not gotten much rest and Louis was embarrassed he had gotten plastered so quickly. _Had Harry been drinking at all?_ He must've been. He wouldn't have allowed Louis to kiss him if he was sober. Would he? None of that mattered right now, what Louis needed right now was the washroom. He walked as silently as he could past a sleeping Harry and towards the loo.

He'd nearly made it there and back to the safety of Harry's office when Louis took a step and the wood creaked loudly beneath him. His body tensed and he watched Harry start to move. Louis bolted towards the office and shut the door behind him. 

Louis heard Harry chuckle. Defeated, he opened the office door and walked out. He bit the inside of his cheek when he saw Harry. His perfectly curled hair was messier than usual and his eyes were glassy. 

"You're not good at sneaking around." Harry finally spoke, his voice rough with sleep.

"You'd be surprised." Louis smiled, the night before hadn't ruined anything. "Besides, it's not my fault this boat is one old groaning pile of wood." 

Sitting up against the headboard, Harry shook his head and laughed, "You should be kinder to her, she's a beautiful ship." 

"Uhm, Harry?" Louis thought carefully about what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry about how I acted, er, last night. I drank too much." 

Harry stiffened and fidgeted with a pillow laying beside him. "Let's just forget it then."  

Louis was disappointed but he didn't know what he would've preferred. "Alright." 

Louis watched quietly as Harry got dressed and walked out, leaving without another word.

                                                                                                                                 -

"Which one was it, again?" Zayn asked, looking cautiously at his captain. 

"There," Harry said without pointing. "Big bearded fellow by the mast."

"His name is Byron Smith. And, you're sure about this," Zayn spoke slowly. 

"Yes, get it done."

"Paid and dismissed at next port." He nodded and headed to Harry's office to get the man's money and dismissal paper. 

Harry knew this was a little unusual since the man who'd intimidated Louis hadn't _technically_ broken a rule, but he wouldn't have that man be a part of his crew any longer. He could wait until they get to their next destination to dismiss him, but that didn't feel right. Decent warning and pay were more than he deserved but Harry was going to treat him as fairly as he could handle.

Their employer has strict rules. If Harry and his men don't comply, they don't get paid. Following them had never been challenging for Harry. Guests were to be treated with respect and distance. No harm was to come to any guest. No harsh punishment. They must be fed and clothed. Only restrained when they could plausibly escape, but other than that, chains were unnecessary. Sometimes, a man joins the crew and has a disposition for breaking the rules. It was rare but it happened. When Harry finds out, he quietly dismisses them and they are barred from ever rejoining his crew.

Harry looked across the deck, watching as his men bustled about, talking loudly with one another and laughing about whatever they got up to the previous night. Harry and his crew were respected among pirates. They were the closest thing to "honorable" as they could be. Captain Harry was known for bringing in good money, so joining his crew was highly sought after. Harry liked to think his crew were good men, and so keeping the rules was rarely ever an issue.  

Harry was satisfied with the whole situation so he returned to his cabin with the food he'd been carrying all morning. 

 "I got you some-" Harry's eyes went wide as he swiftly slammed the door behind him and took in what was happening in front of him. 

Louis had Zayn pinned against the wall and had his head buried in the crook of his neck. Zayn's eyes went wide but Louis continued to kiss his neck, smirking when he noticed Harry. 

"What is going on?" Harry stalked toward them and tore Louis away. 

For the first time ever, Harry watched as Zayn fumbled for words. "I- he was, I just came in for dismissal certificate, I swear, and-"

Harry knew Zayn wasn't straight, he also knew that he'd been thoroughly in love with their chef, Liam, for years. Zayn had been in his office for nothing other than gathering the dismissal papers. He nodded and Zayn darted past him.

"You," Harry turned to Louis. "You can't just throw yourself at my crew because you're bored. If anyone else had seen you two, he'd have been dismissed along with Smith."

"Who?" 

"Byron Smith. He is the man who stopped you outside my door," Harry stepped forward and grabbed Louis' chin the way Byron had, "The one who thinks you're very beautiful. Looked like you _really_ wanted Zayn to think that, too. Since that's what you seem to want now, should I let Byron stay?" Harry knew he was being cruel but he was angry. If anyone had seen Louis do that, Zayn would've been discharged permanently alongside Smith. Harry was furious. "I can't have you-"

Louis shoved Harry away, "Oh, can't have me what? Can't have me flirting anyone that's not you?"

"I don't want you to flirt with me! You're a prat and have been making what should be a holiday very unenjoyable."

"Unenjoyable? Like you didn't want to shag me senseless last night. You're so unbelievably full of yourself! Too much of a _Captain_ to have fun? Please." Louis rolled his eyes and stormed across the room away from Harry.

"Don't turn your back on me, I am not full of myself and I _don't_ want to shag you. You think everyone wants you but I can assure you, Zayn didn't and neither do I."

"Whatever," Louis said after a moment. "He was flirting with me so I flirted back." His words slurred together.

Harry finally noticed Louis' unfocused glare, how he was swaying slightly with the boat and the bottle of rum behind him on the desk. A wave of guilt washed over him but Louis couldn't just do whatever he pleased.

Harry let his face go blank, he set the food on the desk and grabbed the bottle. "Don't drink my rum."

                                                                                                                                 -

After talking to Zayn, it was clear Louis had been very drunk and he'd tried to kiss him moments before Harry walked in. Harry hadn't overreacted, at least that's what he told himself. This has been a wildly unprofessional job and he was certain it'd only get worse, so why had he gotten so angry? Louis was a flirtatious prick, that was all.  

Having Louis onboard for a month or more might not be realistic. He never left Harry's quarters and only ate once or twice a day. Harry shook his head, no job had ever been this frustrating. The next place they'd port would be the town of Tortuga, where they could stay for a while. Louis wouldn't dare talk to anyone since it clearly wasn't a law-abiding town, and straying too far could get him kidnapped by people far worse than Harry.

"Louis. Wake up." 

Louis' eyes shot open and Harry tried to soften his voice when Louis grimaced, obviously hungover. 

"We're leaving. You can stay on the ship or come with me. Your choice."

"You trust me enough to leave this dreadful room?" He asked sarcastically. 

"No, I don't trust you. But I don't think you'll try anything."

"Why wouldn't I? Where are we?"

Harry didn't answer and turned. He tried his best to hold back a chuckle when he heard Louis scrambling after him.

Louis followed closely behind Harry, eyes wide. The sun had set and music seemed to be coming from everywhere. Men were laughing loudly outside a bar, some turned and nodded at Harry as they passed. Louis had forgotten Harry was a very young Captain, and he seemed to have a reputation. A woman whistled and Harry slowed, causing Louis to bump into him. 

"Captain? Want to buy a little love for you or your friend? Maybe you _and_ your friend?" She winked and the ladies around her giggled. They were wearing tight corsets and stockings that were visible up to their knickers. 

"No thank you, darling. Maybe next time." Harry's voice was calm and seductive. Louis looked at him and realized he was blushing.

They continued down the street until there were only a few stragglers wandering about. The crew had dispersed into the assortment of bars and taverns on either side of the cobblestone street. 

"Where are we going?" Louis asked after they'd walked a good distance away from all the excitement. 

"It's just a little farther." He said curtly.

They finally arrived at a house, weathered but sturdy. It faced the ocean and Louis could see a hammock tied between to trees.

"Is this yours?"

"It was my fathers. I stay here on occasion."

"How long are we going to be here for?" 

"A little while."

"How long is that? Where are-"

"Enough. You can stay here or back on the boat. What will it be?" Annoyance saturated his voice.

Taken aback, Louis quietly replied. "I'll stay." 

Harry regretted his outburst but resisted the urge to face Louis. He walked into his fathers' house, the smell of tobacco smoke and cinnamon washing over him. He never knew where the cinnamon scent came from but he didn't mind it. 

"There are two bedrooms, the kitchen is that way but nothing to cook. Loo is on your left." Harry turned to leave but paused, "I was severe earlier. Touching the crew is off limits, I told you that. I didn't know you had you'd been drinking and I, maybe, acted too harshly."

Louis walked towards Harry and lightly touched his arm, "I was being childish, you didn't want me so I tried to make you jealous. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." 

Harry let himself smile a little and turned. 

"Wait, I-" Louis walked around Harry so they were face to face again. "Are you part of the crew?" 

"Not quite, I'm-" Before Harry finished, Louis kissed him, draping his arms over Harry's shoulders and tangling his hands in his hair.

Harry gave in and kissed back, roughly. His stress melted away and soon Louis had Harry backed against the wall and was grinding into him. He reached around and tried to grip Louis' waist, but Louis abruptly pulled away and stepped back. "Just wanted to check."

"Check what?" Harry's voice was gravelly, his eyes wide.

"If you'd let me touch you."

He watched, breathless, as Louis turned on his heel and locked himself in the bedroom. Harry felt like he was on fire and his lips were tingling. He let out a long breath, "Bloody hell."

                                                                                                                                 -

 Louis shut the door behind him, what _had_ he just done? He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. He pressed his ear to the door.

" _Bloody hell_."

A grin spread across Louis' face and he walked towards the washroom, looking at himself in the small mirror, he took several deep breaths. Trying his best to calm his nerves, Louis laid down on the bed. He'd ask for Harry to retrieve him fresh clothes in the morning. 

Sunlight seeped through the curtains and Louis woke to the sound of the ocean. It felt like forever since he'd been on land despite the fact it hadn't even been a week since this all started. Louis looked thoughtfully at the door, across from the bed. He liked being away from home, away from his father. Being kept in one room on a ship full of pirates wasn't exactly ideal, but he much preferred it to his villa in Antigua. Louis rolled his eyes, realizing how silly that was. But it was true, he didn't want to return home. Maybe, after he was released he'd finally have the courage to leave and stay away. 

A knock on the door brought Louis back to reality, "I'm going out," Harry said through the door. "I left food in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Louis called back and waited to hear him walk away. 

Louis opened the door and peeked around the corner, checking to see if Harry was really gone. He was in the trousers Harry had lent him but no shirt, his was too grimy to wear again. He timidly walked around, exploring the house. The walls were wooden and so was the ceiling, if Louis couldn't see palm trees outside, he would think he was still on the ship. A beautiful middle eastern-looking rug covered the floor in the bedroom Harry slept in, a few ornate vases and golden trinkets were scattered about the house. _Gifts from his pirate son_ , Louis thought. 

Walking towards the door, Louis paused and looked out the window before stepping out. The busy street they'd walked down last night was all but empty, save a man stumbling out of a tavern. The street faded into the sand and there were about 40 yards of beach before the house. Louis cautiously opened the door and walked slowly around to the far side of the house, where he had seen the hammock the night before.

It was beautiful here, the water was crystal clear and the sky was the bluest he had ever seen. The palm trees that the hammock was tied to provided the perfect amount of shade and Louis thought he could stay there forever.  

"I see you've found the best spot on the island." Louis jolted up, he'd dozed off and didn't hear Harry walking towards him. He let the tension leave his shoulders when Harry smiled.

Louis looked at the bag Harry was holding, "What've you got there?"

"I figured you could use some clothes, so I grabbed some from my cabin." He handed the bag over.

"I was going to ask you about that, actually." Louis rifled through the bag and then looked up. "Thank you."

"Er, yea. No problem." Harry smiled awkwardly and turned towards the house.

Louis clumsily got out of the hammock and followed Harry, nearly tripping over himself.

"You haven't eaten yet," Harry said, noticing the apples, cheese, and bread he'd left on the table hadn't been touched. 

"Oh, I forgot." He hadn't been eating a lot since he'd been taken and he realized that he hadn't felt hungry in a while. Louis picked up an apple and took a bite. "Have you eaten?"

"I ate in town, met with Zayn at a tavern."

Louis fidgeted at the mention of Zayn. "So, what did you meet with him about?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh, "Just about your father, and if there has been any progress with our requests."

"Your _demands_ , you mean?" Louis sat on the counter, taking another bite of the apple and quirking his brow. 

"Either way, they haven't been met. My employer anticipated this." Harry said, grabbing the apple and taking a bite.

Louis snatched it back, feigning annoyance. "My breakfast!" He took another bite, "Anyways, what are your demands?"

"For your father to publish his personal bank records and return the money he has been siphoning from the public account. It will cost his reputation and his job, along with any prominence he has in England."

"Oh, sure. Like he would ever give that up. He'd much rather just be rid of me." Louis gave a bitter laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure, he has been sending messages non stop, trying to figure out who is behind this." Harry saw the sadness Louis was trying to hide. "He wants to have you back, Louis. Don't think he doesn't."

"The only reason he wants me back is because I'm his retirement plan. The next Tomlinson in a line of Governors. It's all so idiotic. He shows up to events and approves of new mansions being built. Anything more significant is sent to England and anything less significant he doesn't see."

"He obviously has enough power to be embezzling public funds. Though, I understand your hesitance with the example of your father." 

Harry expected Louis to defend his father, but he just sighed in agreement. "What did your father do?"

"Don't know. My mum had me very young and I doubt she knew what he did." Harry sat at the table, tossing an apple from one hand to the other.

"Oh, where is she now?" Louis asked carefully. 

"Dead. Has been since I was 12." Harry didn't get upset about his mother anymore, she died of the flu a long time ago and there was no point in dwelling on it.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Louis slid off the counter and sat across from him, bumping their knees together. 

Harry bumped back. "It's alright, she loved me and- I think she'd be proud of me, I mean, maybe not too much with what I do but as much as she could be." It took Harry a minute to realize what he was saying. He'd never spoken with anyone about his mother, it felt too personal.

Luckily, Louis could tell that Harry was becoming uneasy. "Why did you become a pirate?"

Harry chuckled, "I didn't want to be a _pirate_ , it kind of just happened."

Louis gave Harry a _go on_ look and he chuckled. "After my mother died, I joined a crew that was sailing to America. I helped on deck until I was strong enough to help below. I went back to England and then to America several times. Then I signed with another crew and on the first voyage, we were attacked by pirates who were working for who I work for now. Anyways, they offered to pay anyone who would join their troupe. I guess they were short on men. Zayn, my first mate, and I joined. We weren't to be paid now that what we were transporting had been taken, so it was an easy decision. We agreed to stay for 5 years and after, we could take our money and go or stay and have no contract. That ship was the _Joselene_ , named after the Captain's late wife. We were reassigned to the _Cardea_  9 years ago, and I was made Captain 3 years ago."

"Well, why were _you_ made Captain? I'm sure there were plenty of capable men to choose from." Louis was interested, he'd always been fascinated with pirates.

"Before me, there was Captain Jonas Bradey. Jonas picked Zayn, Liam and I to join him from the _Joselene_. A year in, he asked me into his cabin. He gave me a drink and told me I showed promise or something. I was young, 16, I think." Harry shook his head like he was trying to not think about something.  "Anyways after that, he brought me along on raids, took me to meetings with other Captains and prepped me to eventually take over for him. When he made me first mate, his previous first mate, Sterling, was livid. He told the whole crew Bradey and I were shagging, and a few of them got said they'd quit if Jonas didn't keep Sterling as First Mate. Jonas dismissed Sterling and those that proved unloyal from the crew and that was that. When he retired, I was voted in as Captain." 

Louis was concerned about what Bradey had done that still made Harry so visibly uncomfortable but he didn't have the heart to ask.

"What a tale." 

Harry huffed, "Nothing special. Ah, I need a drink. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

                                                                                                                                 - 


End file.
